


The Wonder Garden

by boleynhowards



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: (implied) natsuri, (implied) sayonika, F/F, Natsuri - Freeform, Sayonika, dream - Freeform, natsuki x yuri, sayori x monika, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleynhowards/pseuds/boleynhowards
Summary: Monika is in fake bliss. Sayori wants to follow.Alternatively, I experiment with imagery whilst I’m half asleep.A short story I wrote when bored. Nothing too special, it only took about half an hour to get this all down. Completely unedited so apologies for mistakes or errors. Please enjoy.Soundtrack (for Monika's part): https://soundcloud.com/ff13_soundtrack/116-final-fantasy-xiii-the





	The Wonder Garden

**Author's Note:**

> If you want accompanying music, Monika's part of this story is based off this song: https://soundcloud.com/ff13_soundtrack/116-final-fantasy-xiii-the

Monika ran. Light giggles escaped her lips as she darted through the landscape, her emerald eyes taking in everything that surrounded her.

She was in a jungle of sorts. Not a typical jungle, however. It was much like the ones you might see inside fantasy novels. Realistically, such a place was simply impossible. But it was true for her.

Towering trees surrounded her as far as the eye could see, their trunks covered in vine and their leaves a luscious and fresh green. They swayed gently in the light breeze, revealing the white sun which beat down upon the scene. There were streams of crystal water winding all around the place. If you looked inside, you might notice fish and other sea life swimming peacefully inside of them.

Occasionally there was a large waterfall, a ten foot drop. It was a beautiful sight. There was absolutely no denying the beauty of the place. A site of dreams, a real life fantasy that the girl had found herself in.

And Monika loved it. There was no doubt about that. Every single day that passed would be full of adventure and something new. With each waking moment, she would easily get up and begin chasing around the place.

She didn’t know what was so thrilling; the whole land just happened to excite her. Always she would find herself in some state of wonder as she ran through. There was no exit, either, although she had been running through the realm for what must have been days. Weeks? Months? Monika had lost count.

The place was addicting. She was addicted. The nature soothed her heart and mind, lapping over her negativity like a gentle wave which swept her into peaceful relaxation. Never once did she grow tired, never once did she wonder what her purpose was - even though she had no clue about how she got there.

She was trapped inside an ignorant bliss.

Sometimes Monika would find herself chasing wisps of purple and pink. Sometimes she even spotted a corally pink wisp floating next to her. As soon as her fingertips got close to touching them, however, they disappeared without a trace.  
And then she would be back in that state of contentment.

Yes, she was content. So much so. She didn’t know anything anymore. Only the ground underneath her, the sky above her and the jungle around her. Her memories of how she got to the place or who she was before she arrived were blurry but she didn’t care. This was her now. She was a part of the neverending landscape.

She was a part of the landscape. She was here. She belonged here. There was no other option. Day in and day out, she danced around the trees, befriended the animals, picked the mystical flowers and basked in the essence of the nature. That’s who she was now.

Monika was happy. Ever much so. There was nothing that was haunting her. It all just washed away. She couldn’t even recall anything that might have bothered her. She was succumbing. She enjoyed it.

Every breath felt like the start of a new life. A new day. Her heart was full. Her mind was content. Her body was healthy. She was in her own personal paradise. And she adored it.

With a clueless smile, the girl flopped to her back in a nice patchy area of grass she had found and stared up at the trees. The sky was dark at this point, the moon beginning to cast bright bars of light through the cracks of the leaves.

Her eyes of emerald twinkled as she looked around again. The water reflected the pearly moonlight sheen beautifully. Birds chirped and hummed softly as they prepared for bed. The gentle breeze was ever there, maybe even gentler now it was dusk. The sound of the luscious waterfall was distant but relaxing. She was at peace. And she closed her eyes.

Sayori closed her laptop with a sigh.

Why, Monika?

There was only so much she could do.

Ever since what Monika herself had caused, everything was out of place. For everyone. At least that’s how Sayori saw it.

Sayori was the one who gained access to the admin controls after Monika’s deletion. For a long while she had slaved over the keys, desperately trying to bring the club president back into the game.

Nothing worked.

No matter how hard she tried, no matter how many different combinations. Monika was lost. And that pained Sayori. Even if Monika did what she did, it didn’t settle right in her pure heart to let her float around in that void forever.

So she made the garden.

There was no way she would tell Natsuki and Yuri what she had done to Monika’s file in the recycling bin. The pair of them were full of resentment, anger and, although they wouldn’t admit it, fear towards the oldest of them. That was understandable, of course. In fact, it daunted Sayori because she was being so forgiving.

But there was no way she could just leave Monika there. She knew what it was like. A faint buzzing sound that would eat away at your eardrums. Watching your own limbs become distorted and mismatched. Not being able to even walk because you were destined to float around inside nothingness. It was something she wouldn’t wish on anyone.

And Monika had a heart, right? That’s why she was here. That’s why she was saved from that hell. Because Monika took her place there. So of course she couldn’t just leave her there to fade away into nothing but a forbidden memory.

That’s why she coded that jungle in and dragged Monika’s file over there. That’s why she had numbed Monika’s traits down so she in nothing more than bliss and happiness for eternity.

Maybe it was a bad idea to trap her in such a state. She wondered what Monika would think if she was able to access her senses. But she couldn’t, so there was no worrying about that. She wondered if it was a cruel end but then remembered that as far as Monika was aware there was no different.

In a way, Sayori was almost jealous of Monika.

This must have been how Monika felt when she was in this position. Alone. Of course Natsuki and Yuri were also with her this time, a luxury that Monika did not have, but they were far too bound to each other to even pay attention to Sayori.

Sayori wondered what it would be like to be inside the jungle. The Wonder Garden, as she liked to call it. Monika certainly seemed to enjoy it. At least, that’s the emotions her character file was coming out with on the log.

Temptation filled her body as she glanced back over to the closed laptop. Natsuki and Yuri wouldn’t care. And then she could be with Monika. It could be two and two. It was a win win for everyone.

It was a great idea. She was sick of the loneliness, sick of the missing Monika. There was nothing unique or special in the game or about her. She was bland and tired.

Yuri didn’t care for her, nor Natsuki. A part of her hoped Monika would. She was Sayori’s last hope.

So, she opened the laptop again. It was quick to bring up the folder. Her mouse cursor hovered over herself.

Did she really want to do this? Yes. She selected herself and began to drag the file, hovering it now over the file in which Monika was enjoying life inside. Just the release of her finger would transport her there too. Into wonderland.

It was daunting. Her palms grew shaky and clammy. But she knew it was something that she just had to do. Laughing sadly at herself and the situation, Sayori took one last look behind her. There was no Yuri or Natsuki rushing in, just as there was no MC rushing in on that other fateful day. Well, there was her sign to do it.

She looked back at the laptop screen.

And she released.


End file.
